Where In the World Is Harry Potter?
by With Wings
Summary: The years finally caught up with Dumbledore, he fears for the safety of his most prized student. How can he keep Harry safe? What will Voldemort order his followers to do when the famous Harry Potter goes missing? How does Draco play a part in all this?
1. chapter 1

It was a normal day of classes, Harry was currently in the middle of his 7th year of transfigurations. McGonagall had not gotten more interesting since first year, if anything she droned on longer and was more strict. He sighed in boredom and looked forward to the quidditch match tonight against Ravenclaw. Cho had graduated last year so there would be no distractions, it was a sure bet Gryffindor would win.  
  
"Mr. Potter, is my lesson boring you?" McGonagall rapped on the table next to Harry's head, which lay in his arms.  
  
Harry was very tempted to say yes and tell her exactly how boring her lesson was, but decided against doing so at the last minute and replied instead," No ma'am, I just didn't get enough sleep last night, quidditch practice and all..."  
  
"Well then you had best stop working your team late into the night and start your practices right after classes." McGonagall looked at him sternly as his head rose.  
  
"But that would be quite impossible Professor, I've got so much homework after classes. I have to take time to do that before I begin practices. Maybe if you cut down on the homework ma'am, I could stay wide awake for your wonderful lectures." Harry smiled sweetly.  
  
"I don't take kindly to manipulation Mr. Potter, and another thing-"a small gray owl with black spots landed on McGonagall's shoulder just then and she looked at it in exasperation. "Oh, what now?" Harry could make out in her muttering. She took the small note that was clamped in the owl's beak and unrolled it.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you are to report to the Headmaster's office right away." She looked disapprovingly from the note to Harry. Ron, who sat next to him, elbowed Harry slightly in the side. Harry looked at him, shrugged his shoulders and stood to leave the classroom. On his way out Harry caught the steel eyes of Draco Malfoy, who looked about ready to burst into laughter.  
  
"Have fun Potter." Draco whispered, obviously expecting Harry to be in some sort of serious trouble. Harry half-smiled sarcastically and gave Draco a dirty look before stepping out of the classroom and into the hallway.  
  
Wonder what this is all about, Harry thought to himself, last thing I can remember doing wrong is last Tuesday afternoon, that broom closet with Padma and Parvati. Dumbledore couldn't possibly know about that could he? Gods I hope not, talk about embarrassing explanations.  
  
"Got to find a way...attacks coming soon...it's not safe...not safe a'tall..." Dumbledore paced back and forth in his office while Fawkes looked on worriedly. The headmaster had been acting stranger and stranger lately. He had always been a little eccentric, but maybe age was finally catching up with him.  
  
A knock came from outside the door into the office.  
  
"Come in, do come in Harry my dear boy." Dumbledore called.  
  
The door opened hesitantly," Professor, something wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Funny you should ask, very funny." Dumbledore said quietly, his eyes lighting up as he met Harry's. He let out a small chuckle. Harry gave him an odd look and took a seat next to Fawkes who hopped down onto his lap. He smoothed his hand over the bird's beautiful feathers.  
  
"Can I ask why I'm here sir?" Harry looked around the room at the portraits of past Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses. Most were snoozing, some were reading the Daily Prophet ("Could paintings order the Daily Prophet?" Harry wondered.), others were gone.  
  
"As a person of their own free will you may ask Mr. Potter, but there's no telling what sort of answer I can give you." Dumbledore leaned back against his desk and picked up a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean from a bowl on his desk.  
  
"Hm, wet carpet. That's a new one for me." Dumbledore mumbled, then looked up to speak to Harry again, "As you know Harry, attacks on the school have become more frequent." Dumbledore looked at Harry, apparently expecting some sort of recognition for the statement.  
  
"Uh, yes sir." Harry replied.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking, mind you I do that a lot, there are many thoughts running through my head this very minute, how is your head Harry?" Dumbledore had a polite smile on his lips, like a person making small talk at Sunday tea.  
  
"J-just fine sir." Harry said, hesitantly.  
  
"Good to hear that. I'm sending you somewhere where you can finish out your seventh year safely." The small, polite smile stayed fixed on Dumbledore's face, like he had not just drastically changed the subject to removing Harry from his school and his friends.  
  
"I'm sorry sir?" Harry asked in confusion.  
  
"This school is no longer safe. If we hope to have you defeat Voldemort we must keep you alive, so I am sending you somewhere safer for a while." The headmaster reached for another Every Flavor Bean, his face lit up as he popped it into his mouth. "Mm, chocolate covered grasshopper"  
  
Harry tried not to gag and said incredulously," Hogwarts is the safest place for anything, you can't just rip me away from my friends, besides, how will I graduate?" Fawkes nibbled at his robes.  
  
"You will be able to finish out your year where I'm sending you."  
  
"Are you sending me to one of the other schools?"  
  
"Oh no, of course not. What a preposterous idea Mr. Potter. I'm sending you to Gringotts." Dumbledore still had that ridiculous, polite smile plastered onto his face.  
  
"To get money? What am I going to need money for?" Harry looked at Dumbledore with worry, not even expressing the first thing he thought of. The comment Hagrid had given to Harry first year ran through his mind, echoing in a very annoying fashion – "Gringott's is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe..."  
  
"No, you won't need money Harry." Dumbledore said softly and calmly.  
  
"Then why are you sending me too Gringott's Professor?" Harry asked, his mouth getting very dry.  
  
"That's where you'll be staying of course, vault 816 to be exact. Don't worry, it'll be lovely, Hagrid's getting it all set up for you."  
  
He's mad, Harry thought, absolutely mad," Hagrid's helping?" Harry squeeked.  
  
"And why wouldn't he Mr. Potter, he wants to see you safe as well." Dumbledore looked down at his wrist where lay strapped his watch with twelve hands and planets circling. He let out a small "Oh" like he had forgotten something and stood to walk over to some cupboards near the far wall. He opened them and pulled out a small, beaten up tea kettle. Harry watched as Dumbledore walked towards him and instantly considered running from the room right that instant, but before he could even stand Dumbledore was there, grabbing Harry's hand and pressing it to the tea kettle. Harry instantly felt a pull and a rushing filled his ears. When he felt well enough to open his eyes he found himself in the depths of Gringott's. He knew it was Gringott's from the tracks that ran beside him and the vault next to him that read "816".  
  
"You're mad!" Harry yelled out then," Stark raving mad!" and he made a break for it, only to run straight into the giant girth of Hagrid who seemed to have just popped up out of nowhere.  
  
"Can't let yeh do that Harry. Got ter keep yeh safe. Step inter yer new room an' take a look." Hagrid gripped Harry's shoulders firm enough to turn him around and lead him to the vault, but not firm enough to bruise him.  
  
Immediately thoughts ran through Harry's head about how much worse this was than staying with the Dursleys and how betrayed he felt by the people he trusted.  
  
An especially ugly goblin stood in front of the vault, running a finger down the door. It sprung open and Hagrid shoved Harry inside, following after him.  
  
A cot lay in a corner with a couple pillows and blankets stacked on top and a bookcase sat against the wall opposite. Hagrid opened a small door in the back wall which led to a tiny bathroom with a toilet, sink, mirror, and showerhead. Hagrid looked ridiculous standing in front of it, the small bathroom was about three quarters of his size. Harry looked around the room again, an armchair sat next to the bookcase with a reading lamp above it and a small desk sat against the wall at the foot of his bed with a stiff chair in front of it.  
  
"Meals will be sent at 8am, noon, 3pm, and 6pm." Dumbledore chimed in from the vault doorway.  
  
"This is insane Professor, you can't just leave me here." Harry pleaded.  
  
Hagrid walked past him to exit the vault and Harry grabbed at his legs, holding on with all of his might. Hagrid plucked him off and set him on the damp stone floor.  
  
"Yeh'll grow ter like it Harry, I'm sure of it." Hagrid patted him on the shoulder and followed Dumbledore out.  
  
"Hagrid, you're supposed to be my friend. Headmaster...why are you doing this to me?" Tears sprung from Harry's eyes and he wiped them away. As the vault door closed he screamed," NOOO! LET ME OUT!" But nobody replied. 


	2. chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to the reviewers, I'd do it personally, but my internet connection is down (what else is new?) and I can't remember names. But Thanks!  
  
By supper, everyone had realized that Harry Potter was missing, and the whole school seemed subdued.  
  
Correction, Hermione thought, everyone but the Slytherins seemed subdued. The snakes, on the other hand, were literally partying, confetti fluttering around, balloons floating through the air. Snape had supplied butterbeer.  
  
Dumbledore stood abruptly, knocking a bowl of mashed potatoes into McGonagall's lap. Nodding distractedly at her, he muttered, "Good look on you, Minerva." She gave him an incredulous stare, which he ignored.  
  
"Students," he called. No one even looked up. "Students," he tried again. Same reaction.  
  
McGonagall shook her head and muttered , "Sonorus."  
  
Dumbledore, not noticing this, snapped, "Bloody students, pay attention!" Everyone looked at him in shock. "Umm, right, well, Harry Potter has been captured by the Death Eaters. That is all." He sat back down, popping a lemon drop into his mouth.  
  
The Great Hall erupted into cries of "What??" and "NO!" Hufflepuffs were fainting, eyes huge and terrified. A Ravenclaw boy stood calmly and announced, "We're all going to die," then sat back down.  
  
At the Gryffindor table, the shock had worn off and Seamus and Ron stood, crying, "So we rescue him! Who's with us?"  
  
That got Dumbledore's attention like nothing else could. "There will be no rescue missions! Anyone who attempts one," for some reason, he looked at the Slytherin table (who had all gone silent), before realizing he was glaring in the wrong direction. Turning to face Gryffindor, he repeated, "Anyone who attempts one will lose 2500 House points, that is, per student, and will also be serving detention with Filch, who I have informed will be allowed to use the chains."  
  
Ron and Seamus slowly sunk back down into their seats, both looking at Hermione pleadingly. She looked just as lost as them.  
  
"Great time for your infinite knowledge to wear off, Mione," Ron muttered sarcastically. He was promptly hit.  
  
Draco looked at Blaise, a tiny smile playing across his lips. So, they finally had Potter? He needed to owl his father, get details. He wanted to revel in every second of the Boy-Who-Lived's downfall.  
  
The Professors had surrounded Dumbledore, obviously trying to come up with a plan of action. This was fairly useless, as Dumbledore (who'd never removed the Sonurus, allowing everybody to hear him) kept saying, "There's nothing we can do now," and then eating another lemon drop. The twinkle in his eyes seemed to be turned on high, and his left eye was twitching slightly.  
  
With a sigh, McGonagall removed the charm from the Headmaster, doing the same charm on herself. "Students," she called. As everyone looked up, she continued, "I ask all of the Prefects to calmly lead those of your house back to your common rooms. I assure you, the situation is being dealt with."  
  
As she spoke, Snape and his best friend the DADA teacher were dragging Dumbledore towards his office. He protested loudly, yelling, "Save the lemon drops! Save the lemon drops!!"  
  
Voldemort sat in a high backed chair facing the cold fireplace on a northerly wall of a previously deserted mansion. A giant snake wrapped its way around the legs of the chair as Lucius Malfoy strode into the room, coming to kneel before his master.  
  
"What is it, my Devoted?" The Dark Lord hissed through his snake-like features. To Lucius' credit, he didn't flinch at the pale ugliness and completely non-villain voice of his master.  
  
"It has been announced, my Lord, that Harry Potter has been captured by your faithful Death Eaters, and I have come to find whether this rumor is true or not." Lucius remained kneeling, an odd sight for anyone but the Dark Lord.  
  
Voldemort's red-slit eyes opened as wide as his face would allow," Really?" he asked, not bothering to cover the amazement in his voice," Where did you hear such news?"  
  
Lucius held out a piece of parchment to his master who snatched it from his hands and read:  
  
Father,  
  
Dumbledore just announced to the students that Potter has been apprehended by the Death Eaters. Please tell me it's true! I need to know every detail! Who got him? Are they torturing him? Can I help if they are? Father, this is wonderful! Please owl me soon!  
  
Draco  
  
Voldemort's hands shook as he finished reading the scrawling print and a wide smile split his face. A strange sound began emanating from him, like many short hisses and wheezes, Lucius looked up to his master's face to find the Lord bent forward laughing. Suddenly Voldemort stood up and began shuffling his feet and waving his arms in the air in a terrible interpretation of a snoopy dance.  
  
"We've got him! We've finally got him!" Voldemort squealed," Wormtail! Wormtail!"  
  
A scrawny, rat-like man scuffled into the room, cowering before the Dark Lord.  
  
"Yes Master?" Wormtail asked.  
  
"Who caught Harry Potter? Where is he being held? Are we torturing him right this minute?" Voldemort took a break in his dancing to look at the rat-man, his snake-like features twisted into an expression that was most likely hopeful.  
  
"Uh, I-I, uh, that is, we, umm, we don't have him, My Lord." Then Wormtail turned on his heel and fled the room.  
  
Voldemort stomped his foot, doing a wonderful impression of a three year old having a temper tantrum. "Damn it! Somebody will be crucio'd for this!"  
  
Lucius looked up at his Lord, a trace of fear in his eyes, quickly standing and fleeing from the room as well.  
  
Voldemort sat heavily into his chair once more and pouted.  
  
Harry scowled at the half-written essay on the desk in front of him. Okay, so it was two sentences and a little sad face in the margin. He took a minute to ponder the fact that his parchment had margins, and then realized what he was doing. "Bloody hell! Bad enough they lock me in a bank vault, of all places, I refuse to do Snape's potions homework! What are they going to do, give me detention? Good!"  
  
Standing, consequently knocking over the chair he'd been sitting in, he looked at it in exasperation.  
  
"You deserve it, bloody chair." Harry realized he was talking to an inanimate object and promptly smacked himself in the forehead. "I've got to get out of here!"  
  
He strode back over to the desk and scrawled on a piece of parchment:  
  
Help! I'm locked in a bank vault! 816! Please send help soon!  
  
He rolled the parchment up and looked around for Hed-oh. Damn. Well, maybe the teachers didn't know of his predicament, McGonagall wouldn't actually allow this would she? So he unrolled the parchment once more and wrote the incantation which would send it to McGonagall as homework on the bottom. It immediately disappeared.  
  
Harry sat leisurely on his bed, soaking the heat up from the fire when an omnipresent voice suddenly sounded in the room.  
  
"No, no, Mr. Potter. Can't have you sending in this type of homework, it shall need to be torn up. Please don't try again." The voice was distinctly Dumbledore, Harry could even imagine that goddamned polite smile fixated on the old- yeah, he said it, and he'd say it again OLD!-face.  
  
Realizing the Headmaster must be watching somehow, he flipped off the room. Then the voice sounded again.  
  
"No! No Severus, leave that with me. It's mine! Oh fine, but that'll be a 12 lemon drop fee-"The voice was cut off. Harry sighed in relief. Dumbledore really had lost it.  
  
Draco looked at the parchment he held with disappointment:  
  
Draco,  
  
The Death Eaters do not have Harry Potter. Our Lord is angry. Please try and find out as much as you can about the situation.  
  
Lucius  
  
P.S. I told you Dumbledore was a foolish old man. Didn't I? Didn't I?  
  
He rolled his eyes at the last line. Trust Lucius to need the last word in anything, even if it wasn't an argument.  
So, Dumbeldore had been lying. Or perhaps . . . Potter was missing, and if the Headmaster didn't know where he was, and Voldemort didn't know where he was . . . "Scarhead, all alone. I've got you now, Potter." His evil laugh quickly turned to a hacking cough as Blaise walked past.  
  
Author's note: So, this whole idea is based on watching the first movie, too much sugar, and writing at 2 in the morning. That being the case, suggestions will be welcome, though I can't promise we'll use them. Review! 


	3. chapter 3

**Author's Note:** What up all? Now presenting the new and, if possible, more psychotic chapter. You'll love it. I can't read it without laughing, and I wrote it. Of course, we're high on a Venti Java Chip Frappucino at the moment, but whatever. Anywho….I don't really have anything else to say, but we thought we should have something for an author's note, so this is it. I hope you enjoyed it. By the way, we're not JK Rowling. We're better. I'm going to get sued now. Oh well. I have no money, and Wynter Flame won't give me her money. Hm, I have a big mouth. I'm going to represent myself in court. You know, only a fool would represent him/herself and all that…lovely. I'm finished I think. Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Wait….no, never mind I'm done.Yeah.

Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating starting his own religion revolving around lemon drops. He even had a hymn already written:

Lemon drop, lemon drop, oh lemon, lemon drop, lemon drop.

Sure, it was a little unoriginal but it was catchy.

Suddenly the door to his office was slammed open and in walked the DADA teacher, Georgia Hawk. She scowled at Dumbledore and knocked loudly on the already open door to gain his attention.

"Ah, my dear Georgia, lovely morning is it not?" Dumbledore turned to her, smiling.

"It's evening, Headmaster," She snapped.

"So it is, aptly observed Georgia. Hm, Georgia. That's a state did you know? In America." Dumbledore winked cheekily.

Professor Hawk glared at him," I need you to come to the staff room."

-

As Dumbledore entered the staff room he met the eyes of each and every professor in Hogwarts.

"Oh, dear, is it my birthday? Why it's wonderful of you all to hold a gathering. I'm pleased, I really am. Could one of you perhaps direct me to the lemon drops?"

Professor Sprout walked up to Dumbledore and lay a comforting hand on his shoulder," Actually Headmaster, we called you down to talk about Harry Potter. You do remember Harry don't you sir?"

"Of course I do, a spry young lad with much potential, pulled a sword from the Sorting Hat did you know? Now onto the lemon drops!" He tried to pull away from Professor Sprout but she wouldn't let him.

"There are no lemon drops!" Snape and Professor Hawk bellowed in unison, then glared at each other in annoyance and crossed their arms as one, looking pointedly at Dumbledore.

"Oh dear, what a terrible situation. How can you throw a party and forget to buy lemon drops?" Dumbledore looked like a child ready to cry, his bottom lip stuck out and trembling.

"It is _not_ a party," growled Snape as he strode forward," Now tell us what the situation with Potter is and how you propose we save the little twit."

"Snape," hissed Professor Sprout, glaring at him until he backed away slightly, scowling.

"Now Headmaster. Do – you – know – where – Harry – Potter – is?" Sprout asked slowly, as if speaking to a small child.

"Oh he's fine. Don't worry about the boy. Hagrid and I have him locked up somewhere nice and safe where Voldemort can't reach him." Dumbledore looked annoyed," Now I really should get back to my office, I've left the lemon drops all alone and I don't quite trust Fawkes."

It was like a wind blew through the room as the professors let out a collective sigh, except for Snape and Professor Hawk who both rolled their eyes.

"May – I – ask – where – Headmaster?" Professor Sprout pushed.

"A very safe place indeed. Only Hagrid and I know the whereabouts." Dumbledore smiled reassuringly.

The rest of the professors exchanged wary glances but said nothing. It was almost dinner and they really just wanted to sit down to a nice meal right then.

"Well, as long as the boy's safe." Professor Hawk said. Everyone nodded, then turned to leave the room as one. Dumbledore was first out of the room, rushing to his office while the professors headed toward the Great Hall, Professor Snape and Professor Hawk in deep discussion about dark spellcasting.

Draco shoved the door to the closet he stood in open and fell out, gulping down the fresh air. Breathing in dust would do no good to him.

"Hagrid," he whispered to himself, "Everyone knows that big oaf can't keep a secret. I've got you now Potter." A malevolent laugh started deep in his throat and soon grew louder before he looked up to see Blaise looking curiously into the staff room at him, he immediately started coughing and hacking.

"Flu season," he choked out between coughs. Blaise nodded hesitantly and slowly walked away.

-

Draco pranced merrily down the grounds. Finally, Care of Magical Creatures. Now was his chance to talk to the oaf. As he stopped in front of Hagrid's cabin, the usual group surrounded him – Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy, and Millicent. Bollocks, he would have to lose them before he could talk to Hagrid.

Hagrid stepped out of his cabin with a large crate under his arm. From inside the wooden box came the most unearthly screeching Draco had ever heard.

"I think yer goin' ter like what I got fer ya today class." Hagrid boasted as he dropped the heavy crate onto the ground in front of the class. He whipped the top off with a flourish and immediately everyone backed up a few feet. When enough time had passed that they were all sure nothing would jump out and slaughter them they tentatively crept toward the box.

Draco scoffed as he looked inside. At the bottom of the crate sat the most vomit-worthy creatures he had ever seen. They were large ungainly birds who looked to be flightless, covered in a light lavender fuzz with blue polka dots.

"They dun really have names," declared Hagrid," No one's ever been close enough to name them, they're poisonous to the touch. I like to call them Puggly Wugglies of Doom. Their skin sort of ekes poison out regularly, about every four minutes."

"Oh lovely, a new and horrible way to die each lesson isn't it?" mumbled Pansy to the Slytherin group.

Hagrid ignored the comment and continued on," Now, I'd like ya ta play fetch wit' them."

A collective groan rose from the students.

"Eh, they're not so bad. Just try not to touch them, and if ya do…Well, won't be much to worry 'bout after tha' will there?" He grinned and turned to dump the crate over. After the Puggly Wugglies of Doom scampered off with various students Draco turned to Hagrid, then realized the Slytherin group still surrounded him.

He burst into hacks and coughs and turned to Blaise, waving his arms menacingly. "I'm sick you idiots, get away!"

Once the Slytherins were gone, he walked over to Hagrid, who had put on a pair of thin gloves and was holding one of the creatures. He'd better not die before he tells me where Potter is, Draco thought to himself. "Professor," he called.

Hagrid turned and, seeing Draco (the student to hold the record for most injuries in CoMC in the history of Hogwarts) quickly set down the Puggly Wuggly of Doom. "Aye, and what would you be wantin' Malfoy?"

"Where's Potter?" Draco asked imperiously, his tone demanding an answer.

"Don't be worryin' your lil' head about 'Arry, he's in the safest place in the world." Hagrid replied.

I have a perfectly normal sized head, Draco thought to himself. Don't I? Don't I? Of course, I'm a Malfoy, he assured himself, calming his frantic thoughts. Perfect in every way. He started to walk away, then turned back to Hagrid.

"I have a very valuable . . . thing. I need somewhere to keep it safe for awhile. Where would you suggest?"

"Why Gringotts, o'course. It's the safest place in the wizardin' world," Hagrid answered instantly. Then he thought about it. "Shouldna said tha'. Really shouldna said tha'."

Draco had already turned. Gringotts? He thought. This is priceless. Locked in a bank vault by his own side! Suddenly the day was looking up.


End file.
